Horror of Our Love
by Eternity Is An Open Door
Summary: How can someone's happiness become someone else's sorrow? One night, King Belal's army attacked the Demon Kingdom and caused great distress in the entire kingdom. Buildings to ruins, walls to rubbles and citizen to ashes. Many died for others to survive, and sadly Gunter von Christ was one of those unfortunate souls lost in the war.


**Title: **Horror of Our Love

**Pairings: **Gwendal & Gunter, Conrad & Yozak, Yurri & Wolfram. Little hints of Waltorana and Gunter. (I know it's an odd couple, xD Give it a chance, you don't have to like it – just respect, simples.)

**Summary: **Why is someone's happiness become someone else's sorrow? One night, King Belal's army attacked the Demon Kingdom and caused great distress in the entire kingdom. Buildings to ruins, walls to rubbles and citizen to ashes. Many died for others to survive, and sadly Gunter von Christ was one of those unfortunate souls lost in the war.

* * *

Yurri looked out the window from his chamber, overlooking the entire kingdom and how it is slowly decaying. Belal and his army had done a great job destroying his beloved land. He couldn't comprehend the amount of anger raging within him, and the hate he harbours for the human monarch. Since he became king of the demon kingdom, he had no greater desire but for his heart to reach the humans, not just a treaty of peace, but a true bond between two kingdoms. Yet they completely shattered all his hope to ever build a place where future generations would be proud to call their land.

"Yurri..." Greta poked her head through the small ajar of the door, smiling sweetly at her adoptive father. But her smile faded upon seeing the depths of Yuri's black orbs. It was an abyss of pure grief. Although she was but a child, she understood the situation and it greatly saddened her that things were this way. Tears began to well up around her eyes.

The door opened fully and Wolfram appeared behind Greta, his hands resting on the small child's shoulders. "Yurri...you mustn't blame yourself. No one foresaw last night's event...who would have-" The blonde started, his emerald gems sparkled with tears but he was suddenly interrupted by Yurri who had a look that frightened him and their daughter.

"Have you seen the state of the kingdom?!" The king questioned with a raise of his voice, "Homes are on fire, children are left without parents, the entire kingdom is filled with cries of pain and melancholy! How can you say this was not my fault?!" Both Greta and Wolfram remained in silence, completely in awe that Yurri raised his voice at them. The blonde dared not say a flip remark about his fiancée being a wimp and whatnot, it was these moments where tact was a must. "The funny thing is...I was the one who foolishly believed that our two kingdoms would ever be in peace. Now I know fairytales only belongs to children, but even that was taken away by those humans." He almost spat the word humans as if it was lava in his mouth. With those as his last words, Yurri pushed passed his fiancée and his daughter and let the room.

Greta shifted her head to watch her father walk down the hallway with his head down but with his pace fast. "Oh Yurri..."

* * *

Gwendal and his men went around the entire city to search for any survivors, most were children hidden in wells, cellars or buried alive under their shattered homes. He always knew Belal was a bastard, but if he was to be honest there was actually a moment when he shared Yurri's dream of having demons and humans co-exist. But like their king, hope for such idiocy is long locked away. "General!" One of the men called out to the green giant, dismounting from his horse and running over to Gwendal, holding a sheath sword. It's pommel had the von Christ gem, an amethyst. There was no mistaking the sword belonged to Gunter. But the real question was, where was the lilac haired demon?

Without much thinking, Gwendal ordered his men to search the entire city again for the missing advisor. He tried to ignore the ideas his logical mind had came up, he just refused to believe any of it. There was still hope. For as long as he don't see Gunter's lifeless body, he will believe the noble demon was still alive.

When the general arrived back at Covenant Castle, with the survivors, he was greeted by his mother, who surprisingly didn't look as cheerful and lively as she did during normal days. But who could blame her? The sudden attack affected all of them, not just the kingdom, but everyone in it. Even some of the nobles came to the castle to seek refuge. Lord von Bielefelt, Wincott, and Grantz were the only one who remained in their lands. "Any news Gwen?" Celi asked after giving her son a welcome embrace. There was a certain look in his eyes that slightly troubled the previous queen. "What's wrong?"

Gwendal gave out a huff while keeping a cold exterior. "Gunter is no where to be found...he might have been taken prisoner or...worst..." He trailed off, unable to finish his own sentence. The older male was a dear friend to Gwendal, dare he say he fancied Gunter, and the fact that his safety was still uncertain made the earth demon quiver in fear of the worst.

Celi placed a gentle finger over his lips, smiling loving at her eldest son. "Say no more Gwen. Lord von Christ is a formidable man, it takes more than an army of humans to take him down." She reassured him. Although that was true, no one can ever predict the future just as how they didn't predict the attack. "Now come, the king awaits you in the throne room."

* * *

Every nobles with the exception of Bielefelt, Wincott, Grantz and Christ all stood before the king in the throne room. Both Conrad, and Gwendal noticed something changed in Yurri, he seemed more...mature and ruling. There was a certain confidence radiating from the double black king. "Wolfram, I want you and your men to travel to all the small villages in the kingdom and find as much survivors as you can. Gwendal, send some of your men to help protect the noble's land and it's people..." As Yurri was about to continue he realize a certain beauty was missing in the room. "Where is Gunter?"

Gwendal faced downwards, gazing away from his majesty. He inhaled deeply before lifting his head up to face the unamused demon king. "He might have been taken prisoner.." The general stated simply, followed by loud gasp from the other nobles. "I don't believe he perished in the war as he's body was not found.." Just hearing those words come out of his own mouth felt like a blade through his heart.

Yurri's eyes dilated in horror. Right then he wanted nothing more but to retaliate, but he knew better. His people needed him the most, and therefore he will be there for them. Gunter shall be avenge later. It was painful, but it had to be said, "Let's focus on those that is here." He looked away, hiding his eyes from the three men who knew him best. He knew his eyes would betray his words.

No one said anything. There was a long silence in the room. The amount of life lost in the war was a wake up call to Yurri, he knew, or he believed his foolish dreams to unite both Demon and Human tribes must be buried away. For now he will focus on rebuilding his broken kingdom, but that doesn't mean the sin the humans made against them was forgotten. Justice must be done!

* * *

After the quick meeting with the king, Gwendal went to his office to seek comfort from his cute knitted animals, or so in his opinion. He stood by the window, looking out with a saddened frown. He remembered the early days when he used to watch Gunter from his office, it used to take away all the stress of running a country. Seeing Gunter smile was enough to lift up his spirit, as well as his heart. To think, he might have forever lost him...

Gwendal closed his eyes and looked away from the window. No, he mustn't think such horrible things. He will continue to look for his Gunter, that is certain, but the King was right. It was best, logically, to focus on those that are currently here. Those souls who lost their way in the war shall be avenge later. "I love you...hold on to that." He whispered softly, taking a short moment to think of Gunter's smiling face for strength before heaving out a sigh and grabbing his sword from the side to attend to his majesty orders.

* * *

The Demon Kingdom wasn't the only one who suffered because of the war declared by the humans. Small villages of the human tribe, which were long forgotten by Big Cimaron also suffered the aftermath. Many men from small villages were forced to join the army, and boys above 12 were trained to be soldiers.

"MAMA! LOOK!" A small boy pointed at a man, laying unconscious on the side of the river. He ran to him while dragging his poor mother behind him. "I...Is he dead too?" He asked sadly. For a child, he had seen too much dead bodies to last him a lifetime, including his own father's. He kneeled down beside the stranger and began poking him.

"Oi! Mikhail, don't do that! It's disrespectful to the dead!" She scolded, but she wasn't truly angry with her son. If anything, she pitied him. In her opinion, in her dreams, a child's job was to play and grow up finely, definitely not to be trained for war or being separated from any of their parents. She sighed as she bent down beside her son, pushing the lilac strands off the man's face, and the second she laid her eyes on him she felt her heart skip a beat. "WAAAH! HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL! Or was..." While blushing deeply, she looked down clapped her hand infront of her. "I'm sorry sir, may you rest in peace." Her son followed her action.

"Mmm..."

"Eh?" Both mother and son looked up upon hearing the gentle moan. "HE'S ALIVE!" They said unison, panicking immensely.

* * *

Gunter is alive?! :O Well duh! Obviously xD There won't be a Gwendal & Gunter pairing if he's dead lmfao! xD

I've always wanted to write a fic for Kyo Kara Maoh, I just never had the chance to! I HAVE GREAT PLANS FOR THIS FIC, MUWAAHAHAHA!

Please let me know what you think, I really want to continue this...but I don't want to waste my effort if no one wants to read it... -3- Comment on the story, how it is so far, or if you have any suggestions, ideas, criticism, come at me bro!


End file.
